The Best Party Could Be Upsetting
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Best Party Ever". Ever since the Babylonians declared that Alexander's party was the best in the history, the king has been unstoppable. Annoyed Hephaistion wants to make Alexander stop taking advantage of him, but how can he do it?


**Prompt: Upset  
Title: The Best Party Could Be Upsetting**

**A/N: This is a sequel to "The Best Party Ever", and was written for some of the readers who wanted to know how Hephaistion might have looked in the costume of goddess.**

"No, Alexander!"

"Please Hephaistion, just one more time."

"That was what you said last time."

Most of the time Hephaistion was patient, especially with Alexander, but his patience was quickly running out.

"I am begging you. I swear that this would be the last one."

"Quit that, Alexander! Your puppy eyes will not work this time."

"But, I have already promised King Abdalonymus to treat him with the best party for his recent effort. You do not wish to make me a liar, nor disappoint your favorite king, do you?"

"Alexander! You are incredible!"

Hephaistion sighed deeply, and Alexander's face lit up like a little child who had won a sweet treat.

Ever since the Babylonians had declared Alexander's late party the best, Alexander had been showing it off whenever he had a special guest. Hephaistion did not mind the party itself, but he did not like to dress up like a goddess to hide his identity.

Besides, people were getting a little suspicious why Hephaistion was sent for a mission each time Alexander had these special parties. Some jealous people such as Eumenes welcomed this change while speculating that Alexander was finally getting tired of Hephaistion. But more observant people such as Ptolemy started to doubt, thinking that Alexander and Hephaistion had been hiding something.

Hephaistion thought that it was just a matter of time for somebody who had sense to put one and one together to figure it all out. And Hephaistion did not appreciate to be teased for dressing up like a woman even if it were a Goddess of ferocious and implacable fight. Before somebody realized, Hephaistion had to put a stop to it.

But, Alexander was enjoying this too much. When Hephaistion thought that he might just run away, an idea struck him all of a sudden. His mood had finally improved, and now a delightful smile replaced a frown on his handsome face. He would surely enjoy the party this time.

Three days later, the king of Sidon arrived.

"Thank you for the invitation, King Alexander."

Abdalonymus bowed deeply.

"No need to be so official. We are going to have a party not a conference."

Alexander noticed that the gaze of the king of Sidon was wandering around searching for a certain figure.

"Ah, you must be wondering where Hephaistion is."

"Yes, is he well?"

"He is. But, he is not here right now. I had to send him to Urek for an emergency. Unfortunately, he will not be able to make it to the party tonight, but he will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Abdalonymus was trying his best to hide his disappointment, but Alexander could see it written all over his face. Guilt flashed in Alexander's mind momentarily but the anticipation of having fun quickly wiped it off.

The party was magnificent as usual. Although Abdalonymus wore a mask just as everybody else, Alexander could easily spot him. The king of Sidon had dressed his large frame in a black robe that matched with his impressive and well-groomed beard. His appearance was rather daunting, since it reminded him of the king of the underworld.

Seeing his guest enjoying the party after all despite the absence of Hephaistion, Alexander felt content. Now all he had to do was to wait for the arrival of his goddess to make the party perfect. He could see the anxiety of other guests was building up as well, as they glanced at the entrance more frequently.

When Alexander heard the audible gasps, he turned around to the entrance with a big smile on his face knowing that the goddess had finally entered the room. His jaw dropped in the mid way, and his eyes grew twice as big. It was not the same goddess Athena who was standing at the doorway.

Instead of a noble white dress, the goddess was wearing a passionate bright red dress with a cloak of which color was a shade darker. The long sleeves covered the entire arms and the gold meshes that were extended from the wrists were attached to the middle fingers with gold rings. The big emerald stones on the rings that were encircled with small rubies defined the goddess' long slender fingers.

Although the soft fabrics covered her entire arms, there were slits at the outer side of the sleeves that were stitched together with a golden thread from place to place. The soft fabrics tightly clung onto the goddess' body starting from the chest down to the upper thighs before loosely draping down to the ankles.

The identical slits of the sleeves ran the entire length of either side of the dress as well, which made it possible to reveal the goddess' skin that was normally hidden deeply under the cover. It was mesmerizing to see the forbidden flesh flash for a moment as she moved.

Her rose golden silky hair freely fell over her shoulders with loose curls instead of coiled up on top of the head. The low neckline of the dress exposed the delicious collarbones. The golden sandals of which a thin band looped around the big toes finished the touch of provocation. The goddess was the most sensual creature that anybody had ever seen.

More than half of the guests were literally drooling on the spot. As the party progressed, and the effect of the wine increased, they gathered the courage together to approach the goddess. Alexander watched the exchange with delight and satisfaction as they were all denied one by one.

As usual, the goddess walked to the king when the party was coming to an end. Smiling, Alexander stood up to walk toward the goddess. At that moment, an improbable thing happened. King Abdalonymus who was dressed up like Hades stole the goddess from right under the nose of Alexander.

"It is only natural for Persephone to go along with the king of the underworld, don't you agree, King Alexander?"

With this, Hephaistion left with Abdalonymus laughing while picking up a pomegranate from the table. Alexander's gaze bored onto the hand of Abdalonymus that was possessively put on the side of Hephaistion's hip. Hephaistion's dress was not the only red that Alexander saw.

However, Alexander could not break his own rule of free and easy party. From that day on, Alexander had never requested Hephaistion to dress up like a goddess any longer, at least in public, and he had quit throwing the so-called best party.

**The** **End**


End file.
